


Simultaneously

by cuteashale



Series: Whatsits Galore [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, It's just smut guys, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/cuteashale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Oh</i>,” Allison breathes, body falling back slightly so her hands are braced on the blankets beneath her. “Oh, wow.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simultaneously

**Author's Note:**

> [Miki](http://ateenwolfrelatedurl.tumblr.com) gets literally all of the credit for the title and summary of this fic. She's a gift.

"Have you ever used one before?" It’s the first time Lydia’s thought to ask and they’re about three seconds away from using one.

Allison shakes her head and tucks a dark strand of hair behind her ear. “No. I don’t even have a vibrator.”

Lydia smiles and crawls onto the bed, the hitachi wand held in her hand. “You’re going to love it. Come closer.” 

She spreads her legs on either side of Allison’s and helps guide Allison to drape her thighs over hers and scoot closer. Already naked, it doesn’t take long to get their bodies close enough that the wand fits perfectly between their hips.

Allison squirms slightly and Lydia leans in to catch her mouth in a soft kiss before she turns the vibrator onto the lowest setting.

“ _Oh_ ,” Allison breathes, body falling back slightly so her hands are braced on the blankets beneath her. “Oh, wow.”

"Good, right?" Lydia asks, voice already growing breathier as pulsing vibrations shiver through them. Allison can only nod, chest riding and falling faster as her mouth falls open.

When they’re both sighing softly and there’s a flush spreading up Lydia’s chest that Allison wants to kiss, Lydia flicks up the setting and tears a moan out of both of them.

Lydia can feel Allison’s legs tensing where they’re draped over hers and she bites her lip, head falling back as she shifts her grip on the wand. Allison’s hand joins hers and together they hold the wand still so they can roll their hips against it without losing the sensation.

"I’m not gonna last that much longer," Allison whispers, a tiny laugh bubbling out of her as she opens her eyes to look at Lydia.

She just grins and uses her thumb to up the setting again. Allison cries out and her arms nearly buckle and send her falling flat on the bed. Lydia laughs breathlessly only to cut herself off with a breathy moan and grip the wand tighter.

Allison comes first. Her mouth opens on a moan of Lydia’s name and she tugs at the sheets under her as her body shivers and shudders. Watching her, coupled with the strong, unrelenting vibrations she’s feeling, is enough to send Lydia over the edge as well, her entire body tensing up before relaxing and going nearly limp.

Allison turns the vibrator off and falls backward, giggling softly as she curls her toes and stretches her arms up over her head. “That was amazing.”

Lydia grins and sits up on her elbows to look down the length of both their bodies to Allison’s face. “I knew you’d love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to reblog this you can do so [ right here ](http://cuteashale.tumblr.com/post/75624906649/allydia-using-the-same-hitachi-wand-simultaneously)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
